Red Eyes
by xoxoMeli
Summary: The year 2062. It's been a few years since the attack from Aldebaran, a level 5 Gastrea, and now suddenly many Gastrea are appearing inside the walls. So many casualties are happening, but now there are more civil officers now compared to before. Many improvements have been made over the last few years for the cursed children...(Black Bullet Spin-Off)Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting His Initiator

Red Eyes Chapter 1: Meeting His Initiator

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, or any of the pictures. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Black Bullet belongs to Shiden Kanzaki.**

 **A/N (11/10/16)- This chapter has had a bit added to it, and has been edited to fix any issues in the story.**

 ****  
Full Description:

The year 2062. It's been a few years since the attack from Aldebaran, a level 5 Gastrea, and now suddenly many Gastrea are appearing inside the walls. So many casualties are happening, but now there are more civil officers now compared to before. Many improvements have been made over the last few years for the cursed children. Instead of their bodies slowly corroding away over the years due to the Gastrea virus and then having to be killed once their bodies reach 50% corrosion, they can now live until they reach 85%-92% depending on how strong their bodies are, and also depending on their daily vaccine. The cursed children can also change to different levels of their Gastrea virus, but all that power comes at a price. Now it is up to the new civil officers to keep the peace and make sure the city of Tokyo survives.

This story is a spin off Naruto version of the anime Black Bullet. It takes place years after the last episode of the anime.

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀  
 _Year 2058_

 _Tick. Tock.  
_  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. (the sounds of someone tapping their pencil)

 _Tick. Tock.  
_  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Briiiiiiiiiing!  
_  
"Alright! All of you, pencils down, now!" Yells the man at the front of the room. He has a black bandana covering his head as well as an eye patch covering his right eye. He is wearing a gray shirt with black pants and a black trench coat. On his feet are a pair of black combat boots. His build is that of a body builder. On his chest, above where his heart is, is a name tag with the name _Morino Ibiki_ printed on it.

"Pass your tests forward, and all of you will sit there and keep your mouth shut as we grade these. Anyone who answers a single question wrong will automatically fail, and will be escorted out. Understood?" There are multiple gasps and sounds of protest throughout the room. Ibiki's eyes narrow as he slams his hands down on the desk in front of him. "Shut your traps! Am I understood?!" He bellows out as he glares at everyone.

"Hai." The room responds in unison. Everyone sits silently for an hour, with the exception of the 15 people who fail out of 30 who took the test. Finally after all the failed participants exit the room, Ibiki turns back to face the remaining candidates.

"Congratulations to all of you who have passed the Civil Officer program. All of you who are seated here have passed all previous test which consisted of weapon handling, taijutsu, Gastrea information, stealth, strategic planning, and now comes the final part. Picking an Initiator. Each of you will have a mentor, a sensei so to speak, who will help you learn how to work with an initiator, and after a week they will decide if you are fit to be a civil officer." Ibiki says as he eyes the people who fill the room. The people in the room range from the age of 17 to the age of 27. Slowly he starts calling the names of people followed by the name of their mentors.

"Uchiha Itachi your mentor is Hatake Kakashi." A boy at the back of the room looks up at the mention of his name. He has long hair which is pulled back into a low ponytail. With his features he appears to be around the age of 17. His clothing consists of a black shirt, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and dark blue jeans. For shoes he is wearing plain black vans.

"Hn." He responds before looking outside the window while resting his chin on his left hand. Ignoring a few other names that follow, until a name catches his attention.

"Uzumaki Pein your mentor is Jariya." A orange haired boy around the age of 18 simply nods his head in reply. His orange hair is spiked up in multiple directions, and his face is adorned with multiple piercings. He is wearing a plain black shirt that has the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, along with dark wash jeans. For footwear he has orange chuck high tops on.

"Heh, so I get Ero-Senin." Pein says as a huge devilish grin spreads across his face.

"Alright that's everyo-"

"Hey! What about me?! Un." A blonde boy yells as he stands up. He has a white button up shirt on, along with plain black pants. For footwear he has on white high top chucks. He looks to be around 17. His long blonde hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, and his right eye is covered by bangs.

"What's your name?" Ibiki asks in an irritated tone.

"Deidara's the name. Un." Said boy says as he crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. Ibiki quickly scans through his list before he finds the information needed.

"Your mentor is Namikaze Uzumaki Minato." And with that Ibiki quickly leaves the room before he can be questioned anymore.

The room stays silent until the door that Ibiki had just left through is slammed open and many different people walk in. They all call out different names.

"Uchiha Itachi." A man that looks no older than 19 spoke over everyone else. He has a mask covering the lower half of his face and an eyepatch covering his left eye. He is wearing a plain white shirt and black slacks. For footwear he is wearing formal dress up shoes. What really caught Itachi's attention was how his mentor's hair is grey and how it is defying gravity. Itachi slowly got up from his seat before walking towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi."

"Itachi, always a pleasure." And with that Kakashi led Itachi out of the room. "Congratulations on graduating by the way. Heard you were top of your class."

"Thank you, and well it is to be expected considering that Otou-san is the head of The Uchiha Civil Officer Force." Itachi says as he looks around in curiosity as to where Kakashi is taking him. They keep making a series of turns down multiple hallways.

"Ah, that's true. And how do you feel about picking your initiator?" Kakashi asks as they make another turn.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit nervous." Itachi mutters as they reach a giant metal door. Above the door is a sign that says _"Civil Officers Only"  
_  
"Ready?" Kakashi asks as he glances at Itachi.

"Hai." Itachi says as he takes a deep breath. Kakashi opens the door and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he walks in, Itachi trailing behind him. Within a few steps they reach a receptionist desk, and Kakashi motions for Itachi to speak to the lady.

"Aa, Excuse me." Itachi says to the lady and Kakashi snorts at Itachi's lack of communication skills which earns him a glare from Itachi in response.

"Yes, how can I assist the both of you gentlemen?" The woman asks politely as a small polite smile crosses her face.

"I have just been made a Civil Officer, and so I'm here to select an Initiator." Itachi inwardly flinches at how his sentence came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Ah yes! Okay! The Initiators for new Civil Officers are down that hallway and then take a right." The receptionist says as she points at the hallway directly behind her.

"Aa, arigato." Itachi then follows the ladies directions with Kakashi now following him. Once Itachi reaches the designated hallway his eyes widen in shock at the sight before him. On both walls are rows of doors that are made of Varanium, a metal that weakens Gastrea. Each door has a little window so that people can look inside and see the cursed child located inside.

"Is all this necessary? They are just children after all..." Itachi murmurs still in shock, but non the less he starts to look into the cells.

"Itachi, you have to remember these aren't regular children. They are cursed children. I also hate that they are either locked up like animals or are thrown out of the city and are forced to live out in the restricted areas, but that's the only way the towns people feel safe." Kakashi says as he scratches the back of his neck. Itachi stays quiet and continues looking.

After what felt like as if he had looked through a million doors, one child has finally caught his attention. Inside the cell is a small girl. Her hair is pink and cascades down to her hips. Itachi can't see her face due to her looking down at the ground, but suddenly as if feeling someone watching her, her head snaps up. Her eyes are bright red. Then she closes her eyes, and when she opens them again they are now a green. What startles Itachi the most is how empty her eyes seem. They are dull in color, and there is absolutely no emotion shining in her eyes.

"Her. I choose her to be my Initiator." Itachi says as he backs away from the door. Kakashi looks in and his eyes light up in recognition.

"I remember her...I saved her from being killed by a Gastrea a few years ago.." Kakashi says as Itachi presses a button by the door that lets the receptionist know to come assist them. She quickly arrives with a very thick file and hands it to Itachi. Without a moment of hesitation Itachi opens the thick file.

 **Initiator Information**

 **Name:** _Haruno Sakura_  
 **Age:** _6  
_ **Height** : _4'4  
_ **Gastrea Type:** _Spider_  
 **Corrosion Percentage:** _.6%  
_ **Past Partners:** _10_

"Haruno Sakura...Cherry Blossom huh, Matches her perfectly." Itachi mumbles under his breath, and then the cell door opens and out walks the pink haired girl. She is covered in dirt and her clothes are torn.

"I just need you to sign here." The receptionist says as she hands Itachi a form to prove that Sakura is his Initiator. After signing the lady smiles and starts walking away, but quickly stops. "Oh, your rank number will start at 110,00 out of 300,000." She says before continuing on her way.

Kakashi leans against the wall, as Itachi crouches down to be eye to eye with the pink haired child. She simply stares back at him with the same empty look in her eyes. Itachi frowns slightly.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi. As of today we'll be partners." Itachi says offering a small smile to the young girl. She simply stares at him, and Itachi sighs. He makes a move to get up when suddenly Sakura's hand shoots out and grips the end of his shirt.

"Haruno Sakura..." She says and then let's go of Itachi's shirt before looking at Kakashi. "You. I remember you. You saved me. Thank you." Kakashi looks down at her before reaching out to place a hand on her head and she slightly flinches, which didn't go unnoticed by either males, but Kakashi still continues his actions of ruffling the young girls hair. In return she glares at him, and if looks could kill Kakashi would have been six feet under. Itachi raises a single brow in amusement.

"Alright, Sakura lets go home ya?" Itachi question and Sakura turns back towards him and nods slightly.

_

"Kaa-san, Tadaima!" Itachi yells as he walks in through the front door with Sakura following him in. Suddenly a woman with black long hair appears in front of them.

"Welcome home! Oh and who is this beautiful young lady?" Asks the beautiful raven haired lady as she crouches down to be eye level with Sakura. Said girl nervously glances at Itachi, and he gives her a small nod and smile encouraging her to go ahead and introduce herself.

"Haruno Sakura...Uchiha-san..." Sakura mumbles as she nervously looks everywhere except the two people around her. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise when she is suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by the raven haired beauty.

"Oh my goodness Itachi she is adorable! How old is she?!" The lady questions while still hugging the pinkette. Itachi chuckles at his mothers antics.

"She's six, same age as Otōto." Itachi says as he stands back up and leans against the wall while watching his mother interact with his Initiator.

"Maybe they will get along! Oh my! Where are my manners. Sakura, I am Uchiha Mikoto. Tachi-bear's Okaa-san, and please call me Okaa-san!" Mikoto says as she hugs the young girl once more. Suddenly Mikoto sniffs the air and pulls away from the pinkette. "Lets get you cleaned up before dinner."

Before Sakura can agree or disagree she is being carried away by Mikoto. Sakura stares back at Itachi wide-eyed and all he does in return is chuckle. Once Mikoto reaches the bathroom she sets Sakura down.

"Alright Sakura-chan, just wait here while I go get you some clothes, okay?" Sakura only nods in response. Mikoto quickly turns and leaves Sakura alone in the bathroom closing the door behind her. Sakura is busy looking around the bathroom when suddenly the door is thrown open. The pinkette turns around only to come face to face with a boy her age. As Sakura looks at him her cheeks heat up, and so do the boy's.

"Aa, who are you?" The boy says as he stares at her. His hair is spiked up in the back like a chicken's butt and is raven colored just like Itachi's and Mikoto's. He is wearing a black shirt with white shorts, and his feet are bare.

"Haruno Sakura, and you?" Sakura's voice comes out timid and quiet. The boy stays silent for a minute before speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The boy responds and Sakura connects the dots. This is Itachi's Otōto. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing in my house?" Sasuke asks as he tilts his head sideways and Sakura's face heats up even more.

"A-Ano, I'm your brothers Initiator." She replies and suddenly her body tenses up as she remembers that cursed children are not liked at all by normal children. She braces herself for the worst, but she is taken by surprise by Sasuke's reaction.

"That is so cool! Your Aniki's Initiator!" Sasuke exclaims as a grin blooms on his face and in response Sakura's face goes as red as a tomato. "Ne, Sakura-chan, wait ano, is it okay for me to call you that?," Sakura nods. "Alright! Let's be friends!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"You-you want to be friends with me?" She questions in shock and Sasuke nods in response. Slowly the information sinks into Sakura's head and a smile starts to spread across her face for the first time in years. In return a light blush spreads across Sasuke's face.

"Arigato...Uchiha-san." Sasuke suddenly frowns. Sakura's smile drops and she goes pale assuming that he suddenly regrets asking to be her friend.

"Don't call me that," Sakura opens her mouth to speak, but Sasuke beats her to it. "We're friends! No need to be so formal! Call me Sasuke!" He looks at Sakura expectantly, and she fidgets for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"S-Sasuke...kun" Sakura mumbles and her faces turns as red as a tomato once again. Sasuke smirks at the sight.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you're as red as a tomato." Sakura's blush deepens if it's even possible and Sasuke's smirk grows. Suddenly Mikoto reappears in the doorway and takes in the scene before her, and in response a knowing grin spreads across her face.

"Alright Sasu-Cakes, out now. I'm going to help Sakura-Chan get cleaned up, and I hope you don't mind letting her use some of your clothes." Mikoto says as she turns on the bath water, and all the while the grin stays on her face.

"Why would I mind Kaa-san? Sakura-chan is my friend! Well, I'll see you in a bit, bye Sakura-chan!" And with that Sasuke exits the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

After Sakura finishs bathing, with the help of Mikoto, she stands in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. She has a navy blue shirt, that slides a bit off one shoulder due to it being too big, and on the back it has the Uchiha clan symbol. She has on white cotton shorts that go to mid thigh underneath which are hidden by the shirt due to it being too long. Her feet are bare. Her hair and eyes are what stand out to her the most. Her pink hair is practically shining. Her eyes are bright red, and she takes it all in before sighing and closing her eyes to change them to her usually dull green eyes, but what surprises her is that her eyes are now shining brightly like emeralds. Slowly a grin spreads across her face before tears start to gather in her eyes. For the first time in the longest time ever she actually feels like she's home, happy, and most of all loved.

When Sakura reaches the main floor she is automatically greeted by Sasuke and he just looks her up and down smirking. "You look good in my clothes." He says in approval and then grabs the pinkette's hand, his smirk growing bigger at how her face lights up quickly in embarrassment from receiving a compliment.

From the kitchen Itachi hears his mother squeal in delight, and he sweat drops as he hears her muttering something about 'future daughter-in-law' and 'grandchildren'.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To meet Otō-san of course." Sakura grows tense at the thought of meeting even more new people, and Sasuke sensing her discomfort gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine." He says as he knocks on the door. After a moment of silence a muffled 'come in' is heard through the door and Sasuke leads them into the office.

"Is dinner ready already Sasuke?" Asks a raven haired man sitting in a chair while glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"No Otō-san. There is someone I want you to meet." Sasuke says proudly, and the man looks up in surprise as he spots him holding the hand of a pinkette.

"Aa, and who might you be?" The man asks with a single brow raised, and Sakura starts to feel greatly intimidated by him, until she feels Sasuke intertwine their fingers instead of just holding her hand normally. Her eyes widen slightly, and Sasuke gives her hand another reassuring squeeze. Sakura takes a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves, and it helps. Somewhat.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-sama. Itachi's Initiator." Sakura says boldly despite the fear she feels inside. A long moment of silence passes which causes Sakura to grow even more nervous and she slowly feels her confidence disappearing until suddenly the man gave a small smile.

"Hello Sakura, I am Uchiha Fugaku, oh and _Welcome home_." His tone gets softer at the last part which causes Sakura's eyes to water, but a grin spreads across her face, and in return a blush blooms across Sasuke's face as he sees her grin.

"Hai!" Sakura responds happily. She is finally _home_.

_

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura converse with his father, Itachi decides to finally look at the thick file he received when he chose Sakura as his initiator. He opens the file and reads the first page.

 **Initiator Information**

 **Name:** _Haruno Sakura  
_ **Age:** _6  
_ **Height:** _4'4  
_ **Gastrea Type:** _Spider  
_ **Corrosion Percentage:** _.6%  
_ **Past Partners:** _10  
_  
Itachi's eyes focus in on the amount of past partners his Initiator has had. It isn't unusual for an Initiator to have at least one or two past partners, but 10 is unusual. Itachi takes a deep breath before looking at the following pages. His eyes widen in shock as he flips through the pages and looks at all the different reasons for the failed partnerships. He stares at all the files spread out on the table.

3 were due to _incompatible personalities_.  
2 were due to _fear_.  
2 were due to _abandonment in battle_.  
The last 3 were due to _abuse_.

He slowly pushes the paperwork away from himself in shock. His brain still trying to process what he had just read. He simply couldn't understand why someone would do that to a child, cursed or not. Well, okay he could understand the incompatible personalities but the rest? He simply couldn't. Especially the _abandonment_ and overall the _abuse_. There is no plausible excuse in the world for those actions committed. Taking another moment to himself to calm his nerves, Itachi takes a deep breath before gathering all the different pages and shoving them back into the folder.

Suddenly he hears the sound of feet hitting the floor at a fast pace and within seconds Sakura comes barreling into the room with a giant grin spread across her red face with Sasuke hot on her tail with a smirk on his face. A small smile covers Itachi's face for a split second before a determined look crosses his face. He would never let that smile disappear, he would try his very best to keep that smile on her face. Itachi felt a strong protectiveness over the little girl, the same way he felt towards Sasuke.

"Dinner time!" Yells Mikoto from the kitchen, and the first person to respond is Sakura surprising everyone.

"Coming Kaa-San!" Sakura yells as she grabs Sasuke's hand and drags a very red in the face Sasuke.

_

 **A/N: well here's the first chapter!(: I hope you guys like it! I was super excited to start writing this! Any questions don't be afraid to ask or comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Present

Red Eyes Chapter 2: Back to the present

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet or any of the pictures. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Black Bullet belongs to Shiden Kanzaki.**

 **A/N: (11/15/2016)- Edited and a lot of story added.**

Year 2062

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Ne, Itachi-nii"

"Yes, imōto?" He asks as he glances down at me.

"Weren't we supposed to go see Tsunade-sama like, half an hour ago?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side, suddenly Itachi's face goes pale.

"Sakura! I told you to remind me damnit!" He exclaims before getting up and running out of the dango shop insanely fast. Everyone in the shop, me included, just stare at the door. The whole shop is silent for a minute before he comes back in glaring at me. I grin innocently.

"So weasel, how was your run halfway across town?" I ask as I continue eating my dango. Just as Itachi comes up behind me I dart away and run out the door laughing as millions of different curse words leave his mouth.

"Sakura, you little brat get back here!" He yells as he chases after me, but I continue to run away easily thanks to my enhanced speed due to being a cursed child and having the Gastrea virus mixed into my DNA. I look up ahead trying to think of a way to get an advantage of actually hiding from Itachi, when I spot a alley way. I grin as I pick up the pace and dart into the alley and just as I'm halfway in the alley I run into someone. The impact of running into them sends me flying onto my butt.

"Oof!" I grunt as I hit the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're go..." The words quickly die in my throat as I take in the scene before me. Two bodies are completely covered in gashes and laying in a pool of their own blood. I slowly start to get up until I feel something land on my shoulder. I slowly look up and my eyes widen as I see a spider Gastrea sitting on a already woven web above me. I quickly jump back out of the alley only to see Itachi barely reaching my spot breathing heavily with his hands on his knees.

"God damnit Sakura, what have I told y-"

"Not now Itachi-nii. Look." I mutter as I try to think of a plan while I take in my surroundings. There are people everywhere. We are in the busiest part of town, and it's also the busiest time of the day. I look back at Itachi with a panicked look on my face. "What do we do? There are way to many people for me to be able to fight Mr. Daddy-long-legs up there without getting anyone hurt." I hiss quietly as I notice the two bodies starting to convulse weirdly on the ground. In seconds realization hits me, their turning into Gastrea. Ugh all I wanted to do today was eat dango and then go hang out with my friends. Itachi sighs loudly which breaks me out of my train of thought.

"Well the spider Gastrea is at least a level 2 by now...and those two on the ground are turning if you haven't noticed. We need to get these people away from here," Itachi pauses for a second taking in his surroundings with calculating eyes before turning to look at me once more. "Sakura I leave the Gastrea Spider and it's soon to be lackeys to you for now. Be. _**Safe**_. Understood?" Itachi says looking dead serious into my eyes and I nod in reply as I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm my nerves. When fighting a Gastrea is initiators have to be very careful to not get bit or else our corrosion rate increases if left untreated for too long. Or it could force us to level. I look at Itachi-nii and we maintain eye contact for a second longer before I turn back to the three Gastrea before me and he takes that as his que to start yelling at everyone to move away. His black cloak with red clouds flapping around him. I smirk at the not so distant memory.

Once Itachi and I got ranked in the top 1,000 pairs, we were invited to an organization called ' _ **Akatsuki**_ '. Also when we joined we found out that two of Itachi's friends, Pein-nii and Deidara-nii are also a part of it. Pein is actually the leader of the group. Then for some odd reason Deidara decided that as an organization we should have matching outfits, and so then we all had to wear some type of black clothing, and over it a black zip-up cloak that reaches our feet with a high collar that covers the lower half of our faces and long sleeves. Deidara's initiator; Yamanaka Ino, claimed it was too boring and so then they decided to add red clouds placed randomly on it. So from then on we all have to wear our cloaks, unless it is a formal occasion or if we're relaxing at home obviously.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts as multiple loud monstrous screams echo around the now almost empty shopping center. Suddenly one of the newly turned level 1 Gastrea charge at me. It's purple and also it looks like a snake, but with wings...so a dragon in a way. I snort at my own joke. The purple snake/dragon whips its tail at me and I quickly jump out of the way. Taking the advantage of being in the air, I do a front flip to help gain momentum before slamming my foot down on the purple snake/dragon's head. The minute it's head touches the ground it creates a crater. I grin at my accomplishment. Suddenly another tail, yellow this time, comes crashing onto me and I go flying through a building.

"Damn forehead, you're losing your touch." A loud voice echos. A smirk spreads across my face as I slowly get up off the ground.

"Shut it pig! That damn other yellow snake/dragon came out of literally nowhere!" I exclaim while I run at the purple snake/dragon that is still recovering from my earlier kick. I quickly blink my eyes, and my once emerald eyes turn a bright red showing to the world my true self. With a flick of my wrists, wire shoots out from under my sleeves. I start to run around the snake/dragon while waving my arms around in certain motions to wrap wire all around the purple snake/dragon. Once the purple snake/dragon is contained I stand in front of the Gastrea and have a short staring contest with it, before I scoff and pull my arms back with as much force as I can. Within seconds the wire cuts the Gastrea into millions of pieces quickly ending its life. With another flick of both my wrists the wire disappears back into my sleeves.

"Pft. Show off!" I turn to the source of the voice, and grin. Standing there is Yamanaka Ino. Deidara's initiator. She is a model cat Gastrea. She is also 10 years old like me. She has blonde hair that is up in a high ponytail and it reaches her waist. She is wearing the Akatsuki's cloak. Her eyes are a baby blue. A grin spreads across her face as she blinks and reopens her eyes, only for them to be a bright red like mine.

A monstrous roar sounds and suddenly the yellow snake/dragon is flying towards her. Her nails extend out to at least a foot in length, and she runs at the snake/dragon and jumps on its back. Once she lands she begins scratching at it like a cat out of hell. Heh, she's a model cat Gastrea so for her to scratch like a cat out of hell...hahaha... I sweat drop at my own stupid thoughts. Her nails are creating deep gashes and slowly the snake/dragon stops flying around and starts crashing towards the ground. Ino quickly runs to where it's heart is located and she shoves her nails into the the Gastrea's body, piercing the heart. It shrieks in pain before its body goes limp and it dies.

"Damn pig, you have improved a lot since I last saw you like...6 months ago was it? I mean like all you used to do was cry about getting your nails ruined like a little baby!" I say while tapping my chin in thought and a smirk blooming onto my face. Ino lands in front of me retracting her nails, and smooths out her cloak before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"Forehead! You saw me last week! And I stopped doing that 2 years ago!" She exclaims and I notice her hand twitch. I slowly grin while putting my hands behind my head.

"Awe pig you know how bad I am with anything that has to do with time." I joke knowing that she knows completely well that I don't have an issue with telling time, it's just that I don't care. I glance down as I see her nails starting to grow longer again. My grin widens mischievously as her face starts to turn red in frustration.

"FOREHEAD! I SWEAR I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!" She screams as she lunges at me. I quickly dodge her and she flies past me and lands face first on the floor. I snort at her failed attempt to attack me.

"Awe come on porky, you know you love me!"

"IM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"Hey, that's rude. No need to call me names pork-chop." I say faking a hurt expression, and Ino turns even more red in the face if that's even physically possible. Hey now that I think about she almost looks as red as H-

A monstrous roar that shakes the ground sounds from behind me. Ino's eyes widen in fear, and I know that means trouble. I quickly turn and see the level 2 spider Gastrea jump in into the air and is aiming right at me with its fangs gleaming as the sun reflects off of them. My eyes widen as I realize there's nothing I can do to get out of its way. Even if I attempted to run, it's long legs could drag me back to it within seconds. I turn back to Ino and I flick my wrist to make my wire wrap around her, as soon as it's securely wrapped around her, I throw her far out of the spiders reach. I wince slightly as I hear her slam into a wall.

Just as I turn to face the spider once more it pounces on me. I put my hands up and have my wire stab through it, in attempt to keep it off of me. I struggle to hold its weight off of me. I notice there's a clear liquid coating its fangs, and I narrow my eyes at it. I've never seen a spider Gastrea have this trait before. Suddenly the liquid drips onto my cloak and I hear it sizzle. My eyes widen. It's acid! My mind kicks into overdrive as more of it starts to drip onto me.

"SAKURA!" I hear Ino yell. My eyes widen. If the acid is coming out of its mouth...the whole body must contain acid, even its blood! I glance to the side and see Ino running towards the Gastrea with her nails stretched out. I feel panic wash over me.

"INO STOP! STAY AWAY!" I scream my eyes wide in fear. She halts in her steps and her eyes are darting back and forth, from me to the spider and then back to me.

Suddenly a gun shot rings through the air, and then suddenly a bullet pierces straight in between the spiders eyes. The spider quickly goes limp and I start to calm down until I notice it's acidic blood dripping down its face.

I quickly try to shove the large Gastrea off of me, but it's weight is too much for me. Suddenly I feel a grip on the back of my cloak, and within seconds I am pulled out from underneath the spider. I blink a couple of times before looking up at my savior. A grin blooms across my face as I throw my arms out asking for a hug.

"Kakashi!" I exclaim like a little kid who just received a huge bag of candy. I see the corner of Kakashi's right eye crinkle which proved that he's smiling under that damned mask of his, but his eyes quickly turn serious and loses all signs of amusement. I tense and let my arms drop to my side. I grin sheepishly.

"Sakura. What in Kami's name were you thinking? You could have died! What did I teach you about teamwork, hmm?" He says in a fairly calm voice, or at least that's what it would appear to everyone else, but to me it promises death if my answer isn't a well thought out excuse. My eyes widen in fear.

"Saving, pork-chops, mush, spider, acid, me, mush, acid, pork-chops!" I exclaim frantically while waving my arms around.

"Sakura. English." Kakashi says even more calmly than before. I right about pissed my pants right then and there. Kakashi is a civil officer, sadly his initiator; Rin, died during the mission when he saved my life. At the time both him and Rin were around 15, and they had committed what is considered taboo between civil officers and initiators around the same age, they fell in love. After Rin died he swore to never get another one. Apparently I was the first cursed child in years he had even approached or conversed with. 2 years ago when I asked him why he said it was because I reminded him of Rin, and he also saw me as a daughter in a weird way, and I'm perfectly okay with that.

"Well you see Kakashi, ummmm, hehe, I was trying to save Ino-pig from being turned into melted pork-chops by the spiders icky acid gunk and also saving myself from Ino-pig causing me to be turned into mush!" I exclaim hoping he'll believe me. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before he sighs and finally sets me back down on the ground. He rubs his temples before looking down at me.

"Be more careful understood?" He asks his voice laced with concern. I smile softly at him and nod. "I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you too..." He mumbles so quietly that if it weren't for my enhanced hearing I wouldn't have heard him. I pretend to not hear him as I turn to take in my surroundings.

"Ne, Kakashi, how did a level 2 Gastrea get in here with the Monolith walls...?" I ask as I go up to the spider that was just killed. Then I remember how it was killed and a grin starts to make its way into my face. I hear footsteps quickly approaching and turn with a grin on my face waiting to be praised by Itachi, but my grin quickly fades as I take in the sight before me. Running towards us is Pein, Deidara, Itachi, and Hinata. Hinata is Pein's model owl initiator. She's ten like Ino and I. She has long purple-black hair that goes down to her hips. Her eyes are usually a plain gray with no pupils, but at the moment they're red.

They're all covered in the purple blood of Gastrea and their clothes is disheveled. I make eye contact with Itachi, and a chill goes down my spine. Itachi's eyes are filled with panic. I have never seen Itachi panic in the entire 4 years we've been partners.

"Itachi-nii! What's wrong!?" I ask as they finally reach us. Itachi takes in my disheveled outfit and notices the burnt material. He raises an eyebrow I wave off his concern. "I'll explain later, meanwhile what's going on?"

"While evacuating the towns people, a level 2 bug Gastrea attacked. It infected quite a few people, but instead of leaving them behind it grabbed a hold of them and flew off with them before we could kill it and the newly formed Gastreas." Deidara explains before walking over to Ino a placing a hand on her head. They smile at each other. If no one knew better they could be confused for being siblings. We all stay silent as we let all the events that just occurred sink in.

"Alright. You all need some rest everyone head home, that's an order." Kakashi speaks up, snapping everyone out of their own thoughts. Everyone slowly nods before taking their leave. Today has really been a super long day, and all I wanted to do was eat some damn dango and relax.

~

As soon as we reach the manor Itachi stops me from opening the door. I raise a single eyebrow at him in question.

"What Itachi-nii?"

"You go on in, I have something I need to take care of." I blink at the mystery that is Itachi-nii, but I still nod at him nonetheless. Itachi smiles at me, and then he turns and walks away. A bad feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as I stare at his back, but I simply brush it off. I sigh as I walk into the building that has been my home for the past four years. A smile blooms across my face as the smell of Mikoto's cooking invades my senses.

"I'm home!" I yell as I shut the door behind me. I sigh once again before stripping off my damaged cloak and let it drop to the floor. For a few seconds I feel chills appear on my skin as my black sports bra and black spandex short shorts do no help to cover my exposed skin. Suddenly my vision is covered by something and a grin covers my face as the smell of lightning and earth invade my senses. I quickly pull the shirt off my face and put it on before running and hugging the figure in front of me.

"Sasuke-kun!" I exclaim in happiness as I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms quickly wrap around my midsection tightly in response.

"Hn." He grunts. "You really need to stop doing that, or wear more clothes under that cloak." I roll my eyes at his response before pulling back, and looking at his face which holds a small smile and a light pink dusting across his cheeks. My grin softens to a small smile. Suddenly the smile disappears and his eyes narrow. I tilt my head in question. "You're hurt." He grabs my arm gently and lifts it, I blink before looking at my arm. My eyes widen as I spot a giant wound on my arm that is missing the top layer of my skin and the skin around it is bubbling red. I meet Sasuke's questioning gaze.

"Umm, I might've gotten hurt fighting a Gastrea." I mumble while laughing nervously. Sasuke's gaze lingers on mine for a couple seconds before he looks at the wound once again. Suddenly I'm being dragged away from the front door, barely being able to grab ahold of my cloak. As we walk to Sasuke's room I take in his topless figure. My cheeks burn a light pink. I lower my head to hide my embarrassment. Meanwhile I've always seen Itachi-nii as an older brother, that doesn't apply for Sasuke. When I asked Itachi-nii about it a look of shock crossed his face before a smile did and he said that my feelings towards Sasuke were that of how Mikoto and Fugaku felt towards one another. I instantly understood that.

Before long we reach Sasuke's room breaking my train of thought. "Sit." He says while motioning to his bad. I huff in annoyance.

"I'm not a dog." I mumble and he glares at me in response before walking over to his closet grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as well as a medical kit he has for whenever I come home injured. I stick out my tongue at his back childishly. Once he turns around he walks over to me before treating my wound in silence. I wince every now and then. After he finishes cleaning the wound, he grabs a small black box. My body tenses and his eyes soften. He pulls out a syringe and flicks it a few times before sticking it in my arm and injecting the liquid into my arm. I whimper in pain, and he finishes up quickly afterwards putting away the tools used to clean the wound and the syringe. Suddenly Sasuke's arms are wrapped around me and I'm pulled into a hug. My eyes widen for a few seconds before softening. I hug him back.

"Sorry.." He mumbles into the crown of my hair. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Don't be it's not your fault. I'm the one that was reckless and got hurt." I mumble into his shirt. His grip tightens around me. We sit there for a few seconds wrapped in each other embrace until the sound of footsteps come towards Sasuke's room. As the sound reaches his ears, he breaks away and heads to put everything away in his closet. Within seconds the bedroom door is thrown open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Echoes around the house, quickly followed by me being tackled by an orange blob. I wince and hiss out in pain as too much pressure is applied to my still fresh wound. Within seconds the orange blob is removed and on the floor, with a glaring Sasuke towering over it.

"Dobe. She's hurt don't just tackle her like that." Said 'dobe' quickly turns to me in worry and takes in my figure before it's eyes landing on my arm.

"Sakura-chan you have to be more careful!" I growl in response my eyes flashing red.

"Naruto, I am careful!" I whine at being scolded by everyone. Naruto quickly comes and sits by me. He takes hold of my arm very carefully and a frown takes place on his usually grinning face. His eyes flash red before going back to their cerulean blue.

Naruto is the same age as Sasuke and me. They're best friends, practically brothers, but complete opposites.

Sasuke has pale fair skin and black hair that frames his face but is spiked in the back like a chickens butt. His eyes are black as coal. His body is very lean, and toned. Sasuke is also part of the Uchiha Clan which gives them the ability to posses the Sharingan. Sharingan is a weird eye mutation that occurred due to the Gastrea disease. Only children born with Uchiha blood in their veins posses this trait, and only their bodies can handle the strain it puts on the body. If not careful the people who posses this trait may cause them become blind if overused once their eyes reach the level of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and there is only one treatment but I don't know of it since it's and Uchiha secret.

While on the other hand Naruto has sun-kissed skin and blonde hair that spikes up in all directions. Naruto's eyes are a cerulean blue. His body is more muscular looking than Sasuke's but still the same amount of toning. Another big difference is somehow Naruto is a cursed child. As far as history knows, only girls have been cursed children, but Naruto is one as well. His mother is a cursed child who grew old enough to marry and have two children; Naruto and his older brother Pein. While Pein came put unaffected, Naruto is a cursed child, but Naruto has no corrosion rate. His body simply accepts the Gastrea blood.

My train of thought is broken by said two boys fighting.

"Teme! You're supposed to protect Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaims as his eyes flicker red. I groan in annoyance.

"Shut up dobe. I wasn't there when this happened. Aniki and her were out on a mission." Sasuke growls as his hands clench into fists. His eyes flash red showing off the infamous Uchiha bloodline trait. "Besides you know neither of us our allowed to participate in missions until we become certified civil officers in two days!"

It came as only a slight shock to everyone when they realized that Sasuke and Naruto both had the potential to become Civil Officers at such a young age. Naruto's father; Minato, is the mayor of the area in which we live so he is a very skilled Civil Officer with his wife; Kushina, being his Initiator, and Sasuke's father; Fugaku, is the head of the Uchiha Civil Officer Force with his wife; Mikoto, being his Initiator.

Finally having enough of their fighting I get up in between both of them. My eyes changing from emerald to red to show my annoyance.

"Will the both of you stop fighting! I'm perfectly fine alright!" I growl, and both of them quiet down. Naruto grins sheepishly holding his hand up in front of him in surrender while Sasuke crosses his arms and glares at the floor.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

I stare at them both for a second before sighing. A small smile spread across my face as I grab both of their hands. "Thank you both for worrying about me."

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto says with a grin covering his face.

"Aa." Sasuke says with a small smile. His gives my hand a squeeze and blush spreads across my face. A smirk takes place of his smile as he notices. Suddenly Naruto pulls his hand away, and I look at him in question.

"Seriously you two, if you're going to flirt, do it when I'm not here!" He whines with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. My face turns tomato red and Sasuke's face goes blank as he glares at Naruto.

"S-Shut up Naruto-Baka!" I exclaim as I punch him in embarrassment before shuffling out of Sasuke's room and heading towards the kitchen where Mikoto is. A frown covers my face as a wave of sadness hits me. I bite my lip in frustration. Even if I have feelings for Sasuke there is no way that he could return those feelings. I inhale slowly and exhale slowly, before putting a smile on my face entering the kitchen followed by the sound of Sasuke and Naruto fighting. I roll my eyes as Mikoto gives me a look of sympathy.

"Those boys." She mumbles and I nod in agreement.

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿

 **A/N: IM SORRY! I don't think I can say sorry enough. I've been super busy and dealing with a lot of life changing things,**

 **BUT**

 **I'm officially back. I'm just working on rewriting a lot and adding more story. So far so good! Let me know what you think, please?**


End file.
